Penjara Penuh Cinta
by GreiNAi
Summary: Kisah cinta yang bersemi di penjara. InaSure.


"Penjara Penuh Cinta"

Aldnoah Zero © Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Tamayaki

Penjara Penuh Cinta © GreiNAi

Rated: T

Warning: Judul alay kayak FTV, InaSure, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo , gaje, aneh, garing, dan masih banyak lagi.

Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai , fluff (mungkin), humor (mungkin), hurt/comfort (mungkin)

DLDR, Sudah diperingati ya ;)

Summary: Kisah cinta yang bersemi di penjara..

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Masa ketika ia mengalami depresi berat sudah terlewati. Masa ketika ia meneteskan air mata karena mengetahui sang putri ingin menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukannya sudah dilupakannya. Dan sampai detik ini, Sleine menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kosong ini, di sel penjaranya. Tapi tak apalah... Toh Inaho sering mengunjunginya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang dilihatnya hanyalah ruangan kosong yang hanya di temani satu ranjang kecil, meja, serta kursi. Jangan lupakan catur dan makanannya di atas meja.

Tapi Sleine sedang tidak nafsu makan sekarang. Ia justru ingin bermain catur, sekarang. Sayang, bermain catur butuh dua orang.

Sleine duduk di kursinya, duduk tepat di depan makanannya. Tangannya menjulur ke depan, bukan untuk menyentuh makanannya, melainkan menggerakkan pion catur. Tiba-tiba pintu selnya terbuka. Tanpa harus menengok Sleine tahu siapa orang yang datang.

"Sepertinya kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu Sleine" ucap pemuda yang memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inaho.

"Oh, sudah pagi ternyata.." ucap Sleine setelah mendengar kata 'sarapan'. Sejak dia masuk ke penjara Sleine sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan waktu. "Bisakah kita bermain catur? Aku bosan" kata Sleine lagi.

"Ya, setelah kau memakan sarapanmu itu." kata Inaho datar.

"Kalau aku tidak makan?" tanya Sleine.

"Berarti kau tidak bermain catur denganku" kata Inaho lagi.

Sleine menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Aku tidak mau makan" ucap Sleine.

Duh, kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu manis jika begitu?

"Kau harus makan Sleine" kata Inaho. Terselip nada memaksa disana.

"Tidak mau" kata Sleine lagi.

"Kalau aku menyuapimu apa kau mau makan?" tanya Inaho.

"H-HAH?! T-tidak! Terimakasih!" ucap Sleine dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Tapi bukan Inaho namanya kalau langsung menyerah. Inaho mendekati sarapan Sleine, mengambil sendoknya dan mengambil makanannya dengan sendok itu. Lalu disodorkan sendok itu ke mulut Sleine. Sleine masih memberontak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan semburat merah unyu. Tapi Inaho masih bersikukuh dengan posisinya, akhirnya Sleine menyerah. Dengan muka tsun-tsunnya dia menyambar sendok itu cepat dengan mulutnya. Sumpah Inaho merasa iri dengan sendoknya. Lalu kepala Sleine ditepuk halus oleh Inaho.

"Jangan seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil tahu!" kata Sleine, yang langsung disambut dengan sendok yang sudah terisi penuh lagi oleh makanan.

Kalau bisa jujur, Sleine ingin merasakan tepukannya lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

Sarapan sudah habis. Sesuai perkataan Inaho, Sleine dan Inaho bermain catur. Keheningan terjadi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentuman kecil antara pion dan papan catur. Akhirnya Inaho memecahkan kesunyian.

"Sleine" kata Inaho sambil menggerakkan pionnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Sleine. Dengan raut wajah berpikir, lalu menggerakan pionnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau tidak bosan bermain catur?" tanya Inaho.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari berkunjung kesini?" tanya Sleine balik.

"Tidak juga, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sleine" ucap Inaho lagi.

"Sejujurnya aku mulai merasa bosan, tapi apa tahanan bisa berharap lebih?" jawab Sleine lagi.

Inaho tidak pernah absen datang ke selnya Sleine. Kadang cuma mampir lima menit, kadang bisa berjam-jam. Intinya Inaho selalu ada setiap harinya. 'Kenapa dia selalu datang?' batin Sleine dalam hati. Padahal Inaho, yang notabenenya orang yang berpengaruh di bumi ini pasti memiliki jadwal yang padat setiap harinya.

Ya ampun Sleine, mau sampai berapa kali Inaho datang ke sel mu baru mengerti?

"Kalau kau meminta, mungkin aku bisa mengabulkannya" kata Inaho, ia menggerakkan pionnya untuk memakan pion Sleine

Sleine membatu sejenak, lalu tersenyum geli "Aah.. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata 'meminta'. Aku jadi tidak tau bagaimana aku harus meresponnya" ucap Sleine. "Terserah Inaho saja." Ucap Sleine lagi sambil menggerakkan pionnya. Ah dia tersudut.

"Baiklah. Checkmate. Kau kalah Sleine." ucap Inaho dengan datar. Sleine kesal. Dia memang sudah mulai bosan dengan catur. Tapi demi mengalahkan Inaho, ia tidak keberatan untuk terus memainkannya.

"SATU KALI LA— aduh! Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" kata Sleine terpotong karena jari Inaho menyentil dahi Sleine.

"Hukumanmu karena kalah. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan" kata Inaho lagi.

"Pergilah" kata Sleine.

"Aku akan kembali sore nanti. Ittekimasu" kata Inaho sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu keluar dari selnya.

Muncul semburat tipis di pipi Sleine ketika melihat senyum Inaho..

Padahal Sleine masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Inaho. Tapi apa boleh buat, Inaho kan selalu sibuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sleine tidak tahu ini masih pagi atau siang, sore ataupun malam. Tapi yang jelas dia sudah lama menunggu Inaho datang. Sleine berguling-guling di ranjang tidak jelas, entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berpacu dengan cepat jika menunggu Inaho datang. Gugup sepertinya. Tapi kenapa gugup? Padahal Inaho biasa saja kan?

Inaho yang rela terjun bebas dari luar angkasa ke bumi cuma demi melindungimu itu masih kurang jelas? Apa itu masih biasa saja bagimu Sleine?

Pintu sel terbuka. Orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga.

"Tadaima" ucap Inaho

"Jadi? Apa yang kita akan mainkan? Catur lagi juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bosan." kata Sleine langsung, tidak memedulikan ucapan Inaho.

Inaho tidak menjawab. Hanya tangannya saja yang bergerak menyuruh Sleine mendekatinya.

"?" Sleine memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Tapi toh akhirnya dia melepaskan diri dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Inaho.

"Kau seharusnya mengucapkan 'Okaeri' Sleine" ucap Inaho dengan muka datarnya

"Hah?"

"Kuulangi."

"Hah?"

"Tadaima, Sleine" Kata pemuda itu, lalu mengecup dahi Sleine. Sleine blushing parah, bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jadi dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"O-okaeri.." gumam Sleine. Yang dibalas dengan tepukan kepala lagi.

Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Eer.. Kita sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Sleine yang duduk berhadapan dengan Inaho.

"Bermain." ucap Inaho dengan datar.

"Bermain?" tanya Sleine lagi

"Keluarga-keluargaan. Katanya terserah kan?" Ucap Inaho santai

"..."

Oke Sleine kesal..

"TERSERAH SIH TERSERAH, TAPI GAK GINI JUGA TAU!" ucap Sleine kesal.

"Sleine, jangan membuatku bingung. Bukankah sebelumnya kamu bilang terserah aku saja? Tolong jangan labil" kata Inaho dengan nada lelah

"I-iya sih aku pernah bilang gitu... T-TAPI! EMANGNYA KITA MASIH KECIL APA MAIN KELUARGA-KELUARGAAN KAYAK GINI?! LAGI KENAPA JUGA AKU YANG HARUS JADI PIHAK ISTRI?!

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku yang lebih seperti suami. Lagi kan istri itu tinggal dirumah" kata Inaho lagi.

"OI BIAR KUBERITAHU DUA HAL INAHO! PERTAMA INI PENJARA, KEDUA AKU COWOK"

"Oh"

"OH?!"

Ah sudahlah.. tak ada gunanya kita mendengar perdebatan tidak jelas yang juga tidak berujung ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sleine terbangun dari tidurnya. Sleine curiga sekarang sudah pagi, karena diatas mejanya terdapat roti yang sudah diberi selai. Jelas ini bukan makanan untuk tahanan seperti dia. 'Ini penjara atau rumah sih? Kalau saja ditambahkan beberapa perabotan disini aku pasti lupa kalau ini penjara' batin Sleine. Sleine tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Inaho memberi tugas khusus kepada petugas penjaga tahanan untuk membuatkan Sleine sandwich.

Jam-jam berikutnya Sleine habiskan dengan bengong, berguling-guling di ranjangnya yang kecil, memainkan catur dengan peraturan sendiri. Ia lalu mendengar suara pintu selnya terbuka. Tentu saja Sleine senang, Inaho datang! Tapi ternyata itu bukan Inaho. Sleine merasa kecewa, namun raut wajahnya yang sedih langsung berubah menjadi heran ketika ia melihat beberapa orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal siapa tiba-tiba masuk dan membawa sebuah— TV?

Keheranan Sleine semakin menjadi-jadi karena ada sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal sedang menggotong kulkas. Iya kulkas. Dan ditaruh di dalam selnya! Ada apa ini?!

"A-ano.. ada apa ini?" tanya Sleine. Tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang menghiraukan dia. Sleine terpaksa menahan rasa bingungnya sendiri.

Selnya yang dulunya minim perabotan kini sudah berevolusi menjadi 'Rumah'. Ruang dapur? Oh punya dong! Mau nonton TV? Nonton saja disini! Mau makan? Bisa bikin sendiri! Ah! pokoknya ini udah bukan kayak penjara lagi deh! Sleine takjub dibuatnya. Saking takjubnya Sleine bahkan tidak sadar Inaho datang masuk ke dalam selnya.

"Apa kau senang Sleine?" tanya Inaho

"A-ah kalau ditanya senang, ya senang.. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini Inaho?" tanya Sleine yang masih takjub

"Bukannya kita sedang bermain keluarga-keluargaan." Ucap Inaho dengan datar

"HAH KITA MASIH MAIN BEGITUAN?!" kata Sleine kaget, tapi Inaho tidak terlalu peduli

"Bukannya kau tidak mau bermain karena ini di penjara? Jadi aku hanya ingin membuatnya terlihat seperti 'rumah' saja" kata Inaho

"Inaho, kau terlalu menganggap serius hal ini" Ucap Sleine sambil memijit keningnya. Ia lelah dengan kejadian yang serba mendadak ini.

"Begitukah?"

"Haah... Terserah deh"

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu" kata Inaho lagi

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Sleine

"Tadaima Sleine" ucap Inaho —mengingat Inaho pernah mencium keningnya sebelumnya, Sleine langsung membentengi dirinya dengan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lima detik sudah terlewati, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya Sleine memberanikan diri untuk mengintip, Inaho hanya menatapnya. Merasa Inaho tidak akan melakukan macam-macam, ia pun menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

Sungguh kesalahan fatal.

Dengan cepat tangan Inaho mengambil dagunya dan... cup! Inaho menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Sleine langsung membatu ditempat.

"Tadaima Sleine" ulang Inaho lagi, sambil mengelus surai Sleine dengan lembut. Jurus pamungkas agar muka Sleine memerah berat. Dan lihat, baru saja dibilangin, wajah Sleine sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus saja.

"O-o-okarei I-inaho" ucap Sleine dengan terbata-bata.

Jadi apa kau sudah mulai mengerti dengan perasaanmu sendiri Sleine?

.

.

.

.

.

Inaho menyuruhnya untuk memasak hari ini. Saat ditanya kenapa, Inaho justru berkata 'Bukannya itu tugas seorang istri' yang sukses membuat Sleine jengkel. Tapi toh ia lakukan juga, dan ternyata ia juga menikmatinya.

Sleine meletakkan piring berisi makanan diatas meja. Inaho yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menatap layar TV pun beranjak dan pergi menuju meja makan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun makan bersama.

"Scramble egg?" tanya Inaho yang memakannya dengan wajah yang terus saja datar, namun terlihat lebih berseri-seri.

"Iya" ucap Sleine singkat.

"Enak... Kau pandai memasak Sleine" Puji Inaho, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut dimana dan siapa yang mengajarkan Sleine. Ia tahu Sleine memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dan sempat mengalami masa sulit, ia tidak mau mengungkitnya kecuali Sleine sendiri yang melakukannya.

"T-terima kasih" Ucap Sleine dengan semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Kau bahkan memasakkan makanan favoritku. Kau memang istri yang sempurna Sleine" Puji Inaho lagi

Sleine hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Semburat merah mendominasi wajahnya dan ujung telinganya. Ia sebenarnya ingin memberi tahu Inaho alasan ia membuat scramble egg hanya karena isi di dalam kulkas hanya telur saja, dan juga karena melihat sticky note yang bertuliskan 'Buatlah scramble egg dengan ini!' tertempel di salah satu telur yang ada.

Tapi Sleine memilih untuk tetap diam. Biarkan ia menikmati pujian Inaho dan melihat raut wajah senang Inaho (kalau diteliti baik-baik) saat menyantap makanannya.

Hmmm sekarang Sleine sudah tidak protes dipanggil istri ya... hmmmm...

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sleine sedang duduk di sofa yang empuk, menatap layar televisi sambil meminum susu coklat hangat. Oh tuhan— apa ia betul-betul seseorang tahanan? Bukankan ini terlalu nyaman? Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu sel yang terbuka. Inaho datang terburu-buru dengan kantong plastik berisi sesuatu yang Sleine tidak bisa lihat di genggamannya. Sleine otomatis menghampiri Inaho.

"Tadaima Sleine" Ucap Inaho lalu mengecup kening Sleine. Sleine kali ini tidak mengelak, ia hanya menutup matanya dengan rapat.

"Uuh, Okaeri. Itu apa Inaho?"

"Rahasia"

"?"

"Sleine, mulai dari sekarang jangan pernah melihat apa yang kulakukan di dapur. Mengerti?" kata Inaho dengan tegas dan menuntut. Sleine yang tidak terima ingin protes, namun Inaho tidak membiarkan Sleine bicara.

"Mengintip sedikit saja, aku tidak akan kesini lagi. Mengerti?" ancam Inaho. Sleine langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Dasar jahat" gumam Sleine yang kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku dengar itu" ucap Inaho

"Iya, iya! Aku nonton lagi deh! Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan lama-lama!"

"Ya" ucap Inaho.

Sleine dengan terpaksa kembali duduk di sofa dan menatap layar tv lagi. Awalnya ia menikmatiya, namun belum 1 jam ia sudah merasa bosan. Sleine yang sudah bosan tingkat akut itu hanya mengganti saluran tv dengan remote secara acak. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia sudah menguap. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata Sleine mulai menutup hingga akhirnya kedua kelopak itu menutup dengan sempurna.

"Sleine" Inaho memanggil Sleine yang masih tertidur, namun Sleine tidak merespon. Inaho sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia pun terpaksa melakukan opsi terakhir, menyentil dahi Sleine.

"Aduh! Oi! Kenapa kau—" Sleine yang kesal karena dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba ingin memarahi Inaho, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa—

"Selamat ulang tahun Sleine" ucap Inaho yang sambil tersenyum

—Kalau ditanya mengapa, bagaimana ia bisa marah kalau dihadapannya Inaho sedang menyodorkan kue tart yang sudah dihiasi dengan cahaya redup lilin dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Sleine menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya meraih ujung bawah bajunya dan meremasnya dengan kencang. Hatinya bergemuruh kencang. Sedih? Senang? Ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Memangnya ini sudah tanggal 11 Januari?" tanya Sleine dengan pelan.

"Ya"

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukan hal ini. Hari lahirku tidak pantas untuk dirayakan" ucap Sleine masih menunduk. Dibalik surainya, Mata itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Justru aku merasa ini merupakan tindakan yang tepat. Mungkin orang lain telah melupakan eksistensimu, tapi kau tidak boleh melupakan eksistensimu sendiri Sleine.. Karena aku sendiri berpikir eksistensimu begitu penting. "

Tangis Sleine pun pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menangis Sleine Troyard?"  
"Berisik Kaizuka Inaho" ucap Sleine yang tangisnya sudah mereda. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang tersisa diwajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Inaho, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sleine.

"Kalau begitu tiup lilinnya sebelum lilinnya habis meleleh" ucap Inaho lagi. Sleine mengaggukkan kepalanya lalu tanpa ba bi bu Sleine langsung meniupnya. Inaho membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sleine ketika melihat wajah Inaho yang terkejut

"Kau langsung meniupnya." Ucap Inaho pendek, masih dalam keterkejutannya

"Lalu?" Sleine masih tidak mengerti maksud dari Inaho

"Seharusnya kau membuat permintaan dahulu sebelum meniup lilin" ucap Inaho lagi

"E-eh!? Begitukah? M-maaf! Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Eer.. kalau begitu nyalakan kembali lilinnya Inaho! Cepat!" Kata Sleine dengan nada panik. Melihat Sleine yang begitu polos membuat Inaho tertawa.

Aah.. Sleine mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu spesial hari ini... Sayangnya kamera tidak ada ditangannya..

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Seperti hari-hari lainnya, Sleine selalu bertemu dengan Inaho . Inaho juga memperlama kunjungannya, alasannya sih waktu senggangnya sedang banyak. Setelah mereka makan malam bersama (setidaknya itulah yang Inaho katakan) mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan menikmati hiburan yang disajikan oleh layar tipis di depan mereka.

"Sleine"

"Apa?"

"Ternyata selama ini kita terlalu serius bermain keluarga-keluargaan."

"Kita? Bukannya hanya kau seorang Inaho?" jawab Sleine dengan nada sarkas.

"Tidak, kau juga Sleine. Kau memerankan peran 'istri' dengan sempurna" balas Inaho

"Berisik" ucap Sleine, mukanya memerah.

"Jadi kita mau kemanakan 'permainan' ini?"

"Hm? Maksudmu apa?" Sleine yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Inaho cuma bisa elus dada.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi"

Sleine gak peka ah..

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berhadapan dengan meja makan sebagai pemisah mereka. Inaho tadi menyuruhnya untuk duduk bersama disini, dan apa yang terjadi? Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Inaho berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Sleine terkejut.

"Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri permainan ini." Ujar Inaho

"Permainan keluarga-keluargaan ini?" tanya Sleine memastikan.

"Ya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucap Sleine. Itu seratus persen dusta. Walau pertama ia merasa terganggu, sekarang Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. 'Permainan' ini juga yang membuat hubungannya dengan Inaho semakin dekat, kelewat dekat malahan. Dan Inaho tiba-tiba ingin mengakhirinya? 'Apakah Inaho sudah bosan?' batin Sleine. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Inaho berjalan mendekati Sleine dan berhenti ketika sudah tepat disamping Sleine yang sedang duduk. Sleine menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ulurkan tangan kananmu Sleine" perintah Inaho. Sleine dengan bingung mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sedang menengadah. Dengan cepat Inaho meraih tangan Sleine, kemudian ia putar tangan itu sehingga bagian punggung tangannya yang berada di atas. Lalu tangan Inaho yang lain memasukkan benda silinder tipis berongga dijari manis Sleine.

Ya, itu cincin.

"Sleine, sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri permainan ini dan melakukannya dengan serius" kata Inaho sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? EEEHHHHH?!"

Bagaimanapun juga pikiran Inaho tidak akan bisa ditebak oleh Sleine.

-END-

Akhirnya selesai juga TT^TT, bahagia bisa bikin asupan sendiri :")) Sebenarnya saya tidak tau Inaho suka makanan apa, Inaho suka Scramble egg itu ide saya. Saya juga gak tau Sleine betulan bisa masak atau ngga :-: Ngomong-ngomong cerita ini terbentuk karena saya percaya hubungan mereka akan lebih dalam lagi setelah Sleine dipenjara hue hue. Fyi, fic ini sempat dilupakan selama 2 tahun lamanya. Dan baru dilanjutkan tahun ini, jadi kalau ada gaya bahasa yang tiba-tiba berubah, mohon maklumi yaa.. Oh ya, masih ada lanjutannya (yang kayaknya bakalan panjang).

1.

Pada suatu siang yang terik, ponsel Inaho yang berada di saku celananya berdering. Dengan cepat Inaho mengambil ponselnya, melihat layar ponsel dengan sekilas, lalu mengangkatnya."

"Selamat siang Inaho san. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" suara perempuan terdengar dari seberang.

"Seperti biasanya Seylum san" balas Inaho

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ah, Inaho san! Apa kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hari dimana diskon telur mencapai 50% pada jam 03.40?"

"—Inaho san..."

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Ulang tahun Sleine bukan?" Tanya Inaho

"Ya, kamu benar. Jadi, Kamu sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya bukan?" Tanya Asseylum.

"Hm.. Tidak. Aku hanya berencana untuk memberinya ciuman dan pelukan lalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya."

"Tanpa kue ulang tahun?"  
"Tanpa kue ulang tahun." Ucap Inaho dengan datar. Asseylum hime mendesah lelah.

"Inaho san bisa masakkan?" tanya Asseylum

"Bisa. Namun kalau soal Kue aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah membuat kue sebelumnya" jawab Inaho

"Baiklah, dimana kamu sekarang Inaho san?" tanya Asseylum

"Sedang di perjalanan ke tempat Sleine."

"STOP! PUTAR HALUAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Asseylum hime. Refleks Inaho menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Sangat jarang ia menemukan Seylum san lagi mode kalap.

"Pergilah membeli bahan-bahannya! Aku akan mengirimkan resepnya beserta bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan lewat email! Pokoknya kamu harus membuat kue! HARUS! Kamu kan jenius, pasti kamu bisa langsung membuatnya dengan sempurna! Duh Inaho san! BAGAIMANA BISA KAMU MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN GEBETANMU SENDIRI TANPA KUE!" Ucap Asseylum dengan heboh.

"Tapi Seylum san, membuat kue itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ini tidak akan tepat waktu. Aku mungkin bisa memperlama kunjunganku dengan wewenangku, tetapi aku tetap tak bisa mengunjunginya jika bukan waktunya" Ucap Inaho panjang lebar. Diseberang Asseylum tertawa geli..

"Ya ampun Inaho san... Buat kuenya di 'ruangannya' Sleine saja. Ada dapur kan?"

"Bukannya Sleine nanti akan melihatnya?"

"Kalo itu sih urusanmu Inaho san"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terimakasih Seylum san"

"Sama-sama" jawab Asseylum.

Asseylum menekan tombol bewarna merah lalu mendesah lelah, namun tercetak senyum manis setelahnya. Ia dengan cepat membuka aplikasi chatting di ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di grup 'InaSure'

'Berita baru! Hari ini Sleine berulang tahun! Dan coba tebak apa yang akan Inaho san lakukan? Inaho san berencana untuk membuatkannya kue ulang tahun!'

Setelah itu ponsel Asseylum terus berbunyi sampai beberapa jam kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

2.

Sleine memakan kue tart buatan Inaho dengan lahap, rasanya enak sekali sampai-sampai ia berpikir bisa langsung menghabiskannya dalam waktu sehari.

"Itu kue Tart pertamaku, Enak?" tanya Inaho

"Hmm! Enak!" puji Sleine dengan cepat.

"Syukurlah" ucap Inaho dengan senyum kelegaan

"Oi Inaho, ngomong-ngomong ulang tahunmu kapan? " Tanya Sleine

"7 Februari"

"Wah! Dekat dong! T-tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa," kata Sleine dengan nada sedih.

"Siapa bilang? Kau bisa memasakkan scramble egg untukku, menyuapinya dengan mulutmu, lalu mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun Orenji' sebagai hadiahnya." Ucap Inaho dengan datar. Tiba-tiba hening menyelimuti mereka.

"...Tidak, terimakasih." ucap Sleine dengan tegas dan lancar.

Sejak saat itu, Sleine menghitung hari-hari yang sudah ia lewati dalam hati agar nantinya ia bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Inaho tanpa perlu Inaho beritahu dahulu. Dan ketika hari itu tiba, ia memberikan hadiah yang Inaho inginkan. Dan ia mendapatkan momen tak terlupakan lainnya, momen ketika wajah Inaho memerah karena tindakan Sleine yang dianggapnya begitu manis.

.

.

.

.

.

3.

Pemuda tegap itu kini mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah sekian lama. Sekarang ia berada di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "RUANG CCTV, selain yang berkepentingan dilarang masuk!" Kemudian pintu itu dibuka dari dalam oleh seseorang dan seseorang itu menyuruh pemuda itu untuk masuk.

"Hei, kau anak baru disini kan?"

"Y-ya"

"Oke. Langsung saja, tugasmu yang pertama adalah mengawasi para tahanan lewat layar cctv ini. Tidak boleh lengah! Mereka merupakan penjahat kelas tinggi, jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan segera laporkan!"

"Yes sir!"

"Aah.. Khusus yang ini—" ia mengetuk-ngetuk salah satu layar yang sedang menampilkan pemuda bersurai putih yang sedang berguling-guling di ranjangnya, "–aktifkan penyadap suara di ruangannya dan rekam aktifitasnya dengan kualitas HD, apalagi saat ia sedang bersama pemuda bersurai hitam dengan penutup kepala di mata kirinya. Lalu berikan rekaman itu pada petugas wanita yang akan datang ke sini setiap jam 4 sore." Ucap orang itu. Pemuda itu merasa bingung. 'Apakah dia penjahat yang sangat berbahaya sampai saya harus melakukan prosedur itu setiap harinya?' batin pemuda itu.

"Yes Sir! ...T-tapi bolehkah saya bertanya kenapa saya harus melakukan semua itu? Apakah ia sangat berbahaya?" tanya pemuda itu. Tiba –tiba pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh seniornya.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah bekerja cukup lama disini."

.

.

.

.

.

4.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara rekan-rekan kerja Inaho kalau ia sedang PDKT dengan mantan rivalnya, Sleine. Inaho sendiri tak pernah menyangkalnya sehingga beritanya tentang Sleine rasanya semakin meluas saja. Bahkan sudah terdapat grup chat yang berisi orang-orang fuj— ehem, orang-orang yang haus informasi akan hubungan mereka berdua.

'Apa kalian sudah melihat rekaman terbarunya?! MEREKA MANIS SEKALI HHHNNGGG!'

'Yup yup! Inaho san membelikan banyak perabotan untuk Sleine demi membuat selnya terlihat seperti 'rumah' 3 3 Inaho so sweet sekali!'

'DAN 'SERANGAN' MENDADAK INAHO SAN MEMBUATKU ASDFGHJKL! OTPKU TERBANG TINGGI~'

'Sleine sudah punya kulkas!'

'Dan TV'

'Nao kun sangat kencang~'

'Kenapa Sleine begitu ukeeeeee!'

Begitulah kira kira isi chat dalam grup yang bernama InaSure itu.

Kaizuka Yuki cepat-cepat menaruh ponselnya kedalam tasnya sebelum ia kembali tergoda untuk membuka grup InaSure itu. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai, sehingga ia bisa pulang dengan cepat. Diperjalanan pulang, ia melihat supermarket yang sedang memberikan diskon untuk telur. Langsung saja gadis itu memasuki supermarket tersebut dan membeli beberapa telur.

"Tadaima!" Ucap Yuki saat memasuki apartemen yang ia dan Inaho tinggali.

"Okaeri Yuki nee" jawab pemuda yang sedang memakai seragam tugasnya.

"Nao kun kapan pulangnya? Mau pergi lagi?" tanya perempuan yang lebih tua dari Inaho itu. Setelah ia melepas sepatunya, ia langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh telur-telur yang sudah ia beli di kulkas, tetapi tidak jadi ia lakukan, karena ia melihat telur-telur lain berjejer rapih di kulkas.

"Belum lama. Ya, masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang masih belum kuselesaikan. Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku membeli telur yang sedang diskon di supermarket"

"Yah Nao kun! Kok ga kasih tau sih! Aku kan jadi beli telur lagi!" omel kakakknya dengan kesal.

"Maaf. Aku lupa" jawab Inaho datar. Kakaknya hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Sleine?" tanya Yuki nee lagi

"Dia semakin baik setiap harinya, hari ini aku akan menyuruhnya untuk memasakkan sesuatu untukku." Jawab Inaho. Mendengar perkataan Inaho, tiba-tiba ide brilian hinggap di kepalanya. Yuki nee dengan cekatan mengambil sticky note dan pulpen di dalam tasnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas Sticky note itu, setelah itu ia tempelkan kertas itu disalah satu telur yang ia beli.

"Yuki nee aku pergi dulu, Ittekimasu"

"Nao kun! Tunggu!" Dengan terburu-buru ia menghampiri Inaho dan menyodorkan dua pak telur yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam plastik bening.

"Untuk Sleine." ucap Yuki nee sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Yuki nee"

-Betulan END-

A/N: Aku begitu nista. Ceritanya ga jelas banget. Tauk ah gelap. Cari asupan InaSure lagi ah...

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima! Terimakasih yang sudah mau meriview, favorite, dan follow, fanfic ini!

Salam Kece

Nai

13-02-17


End file.
